


Count Me In

by tartagliaexe



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Filming, First Meetings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, pls read tags, thirsty asf zack cause I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartagliaexe/pseuds/tartagliaexe
Summary: There's no one present in the cafe, it's bare around this time for anyone to eavesdrop. Zack is considerably….lost for words. He grew up with Cloud and knew him long enough to label him as a bold motherfucker, stoic, and whatever he wants, he's determined to get his pretty hands on it.But―Who knew he was also a kinky guy who wanted his bestfriend to film him fucking.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	Count Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Serving up 5k words of pure smut with a dash of plot. The title is taken from THEY - Count Me In. The characters might be a little ooc, but hey, I think it fits the theme. 
> 
> Warning: Not Beta Read, Dom/sub undertones, Spanking, My first time writing a threesome, Pls read tags
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes. Just wanted to quickly upload this.

“Wait―you're actually serious? I thought you were joking, Cloud!”

Casually sipping his ice tea with a bored face, the tinkle of ice knocks against the glass. Cloud's completely obvious as the cause of the staggering outburst from his bestfriend who's also sporting a mouth so agaped, a fly could easily slip through. 

Zack watched patiently when the blond sighs to himself. Then elegantly flips his Gucci shades upwards before placing the empty glass down with a thud, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly like the thing he said is the most normal announcement in the world. 

There's no one present in the cafe, it's bare around this time for anyone to eavesdrop. Zack is considerably….lost for words. He grew up with Cloud and knew him long enough to label him as a bold motherfucker, stoic, and whatever he wants, he's determined to get his pretty hands on it. 

But―

Who knew he was also a kinky guy who wanted his bestfriend to film him fucking. 

A freaking sextape! 

Ifrit tits! 

“I wasn't. Why would I joke about you recording me and my boyfriend fucking?” Cloud laidback tone and unexpressive reaction struck Zack like thunder, how very serious he actually is and nowhere near kidding on this matter. 

He _trusts_ Zack. 

Holy shit. 

“Er.” Going for taking large bites of the double chunk chocolate chip cookies that's untouched on the table inside of a brown paper bag, Zack does that to keep himself accompanied before he answers back. Cloud again, seems unfazed by his exaggerated reactions and decides to snag a cookie aswell. 

Middle of chewing cheek puffed out like a chipmunk, he asks. “So, are you in or not?” Cloud is usually like this, so straightforward and difficult to read at times, but Zack applauds himself for learning 'The ways of the Cloud'. Because a certain twinkle of reassurance flickers in those cobalt eyes. 

Will he be uncomfortable? 

Truthfully, he really pondered deeply about it and through the years, they've seen most of themselves, including embarrassing, so this shouldn't seem as shocking. But, he's _Zack_ and Zack tends to overreact sometimes. Yeah, some may find this extremely weird to film your bestfriend who's smashing their landlord, who's also their boyfriend and maybe somewhat sugar daddy? Possibly. He has to say, yes, he's stunned and deep down as much as doesn't want to admit it. The excitement buzzs through his veins like drinking alcohol, imagining the sight of Cloud taking dick on camera is pretty perverted. 

So, it'll surely be a piece of cake. 

Right? 

“I'm up for it.” He finally makes up his mind. “So, when do you want me to come over?”

  
  
  


“Good afternoon, Zack.”

“Yo, Cloud.”

Zack is undeniably screwed. 

Why? 

Because a sensual Cloud wearing a lace, pastel pink lingerie welcomes him inside with a soft smile, that can only be described as one of an incubus. Zack tries to keep his eyes upwards the best of his capability. You know, so he won't come off as disrespectful because Cloud's in a relationship and the guy is practically somewhere (or maybe in the bedroom). Too bad, it's absolutely hard when there's a heart cut out pressed snugly against that bubble butt that delicately sways in every bounce of his heel. Oh― _oh_ , Cloud thighs are also encased in pink lace, black leather garter belts connected to the straps of his panties. 

_Gaia_ , bless Zack soul because this is becoming much more harder than he initially thought of. 

Cloud gives him a little heads up about his so called boyfriend who he never met before. “My boyfriend might seem cold, but trust me, he's sweet as fuck and loves to bake brownies.” Zack says a unsure _uh huh_ , thinking whether he needed the careful reassurance or not. 

Trekking through the luxury apartment, Zack thanks his lucky stars for the heads up because once Cloud purred out a name opening the bedroom door. A face so indescribable it can only be described as glacial, greets them as they enter. Clad only wearing a bathrobe, the man is tall, way more taller than Zack and Cloud's height only stops below his pecs. Zack would've frozen up in uncertainty if the careful assessment from Sephiroth's chilling emeralds, he's named, didn't quickly switch to trusting by the loving small kisses Cloud eagerly smother his face in. 

“Aw, don't be so bristle. I trust Zack alot with this. I told you about this, remember?”

Zack sighs in relief, awkwardly shifting near the closed door watching the lovers drown themselves in light kisses in their intimate bubble. Getting a better look at the guy, Sephiroth looks are mindblowingly gorgeous. Like, the gods crafted his beauty and the angels singing type of gorgeous. Top it off with silver hair, that's undoubtedly natural looking sporting bright brilliant greens. 

However they met, Cloud struck himself good. 

Zack was about to say when they'll start until his mouth froze, the upcoming words stuck in his throat like lead as Cloud unashamedly gasps, large hands cupping his asscheeks spreading them leisurely. Tongue heavy in his mouth, his azure gaze zeroes in on a flash of pink that goes as fast as it's shown knocking the damn wind out of him. 

_Fucking hell_. Zack had his fair ( _pft_ fair) share of men, he's not one to compare which ass is better than the next, but, _gods_ Cloud's ass is just so marvelous in every fucking way. The pink lace is the icing on the goddamn cake. Feeling a heavy weight of his stare directed their way, Sephiroth's whimsical greens caught Zack's without breaking eye contact. Tilting his head slightly for his smaller lover to slip his hungry tongue down his throat. Still watching him. Zack pretends to look elsewhere feeling almost like a pervert, who inappropriately enjoys the sight of someone that isn't his then caught red handed in the act. Cheeks flushing, he hasn't noticed his back hitting against the door until it sounds behind him. 

_Fuck_.

Glancing down, he's beginning to get hard already. Honestly, he's pondering if this reaction is okay or not. Thinking he's not being watched, he snags a glance once Sephiroth deeply hums letting Cloud wrap his muscular, slender arms around his lover's neck. Swooping upwards on his tiptoes decorating Sephiroth's neck in lovebites and loud smooches. Sephiroth continues to feel up that spongy ass, then goes for muttering something in Cloud's ear―possibly something dirty because he responds in naughty laughter. 

At least he's not being watched anymore.

The atmosphere is crackling into a titillating aura so quickly, it's almost like Zack can drown in it. “Zacky.” Jolting upwards out of his reverie by the gentle call of his name, he whips his attention to Cloud peering his way, who strangely addressed him by his nickname during such an intimate moment with his lover. Furrowing his eyebrow, a million questions race through his mind. Was that really necessary for Cloud, his bestfriend, to say his name like that? Like a siren call? Not only that, but literally in front of his boyfriend?! 

“Zacky!” This time it's irritated towards his slow response to the first, so he makes hastes closer to them. A low, unreadable chuckle escapes from Sephiroth and it only makes Zack flutter in shame he may have noticed he's either hard as a rock, or unknowingly at whatever he has no clue about. “What's up?” Standing next to them shifting eyes back and forth waiting for what's to come. Gaia, he's in the spotlight of two sets of eyes, one beaming in pure excitement, the other one leaning towards curiosity. 

Fuck him. 

“Sephiroth tablet is over there on the vanity.” He understood where this is going. About time actually. Following the nudge of the blond's chin directing him where to look, Zack walks over to the stylish vanity receiving the tablet. He flips the case open, operating it until it's on video record. From the corner of his eyes following the sound of a bed spring, the figures behind him already began and taking one look into the mirror, the two are already a mess of tangled limbs on the bed. 

Peppering marks under Cloud's chin leading downwards like a hot trail of fire to those prominent collarbones. Cloud sways his face to the side submissively giving Sephiroth more access. His eyes are shut, following a pinch of bittersweet decorates his eyebrow when teeth clamp onto his flesh in possession. “ _Shit_.” Fingers once loose, were now roughly tangled in silvery strands as Sephiroth ravishes his delicate neck. 

Seeing it play out left Zack dazed. 

Even more _fucking_ hard. 

He knows his dick is practically straining against the fabric of his blue jeans right now, begging to be released out of the uncomfortable confines. The holler of Cloud's breathless honey drenched voice, snaps him from his dazed stare. “ _Ahh_ , Zack hurry.” Zack was going to lovingly shout out _'coming honey'_ mockingly, but shut that thought down dashing near the bed. 

Breaking the atmosphere is a no go right now.

He stands near the foot of the bed, capturing the moment where Sephiroth carelessly discards his bathrobe displaying hard muscles, a tantalizing six pack that'll blind you in it's defined glory. All Zack can do is gulp as if his mouth suddenly became parched like the Sahara desert when that huge cock, stiff, points directly upwards grabs his attention. _Shit_. Eyes widening into saucers raking over it, Sephiroth cock is massive and long, resembling the ones in pornos he's seen numerous times before. 

How can Cloud take that? 

Well, technically Cloud isn't one to shy away from voicing his opinions and one of the many things he knows about Cloud; he's completely open that he's, uh, a size queen. 

So he punches the question down. 

Hand quivering briefly holding the tablet, Cloud spread his muscular legs obscenely wide for the camera. Cock straining in the lacey pink fabric, a pretty sight _for a pretty guy like Cloud_ , Zack can't help remarking. Sephiroth stays out of the shot for now so Zack can zoom in, breath halting in his throat of realization settling in of the amount of wetness between those plush asscheeks. 

_Shit_ , he'd thoroughly prepared himself before this. The scene is crystal clear on screen, not missing how the clear slick bubbles out of Cloud's fluttering hole, tantalizingly dripping on the bedsheets. Talk about _fucking_ ready. Cloud playfully throws a flirtatious wink at the camera, running his wet tongue over his lips seductively. A minx. Zack can't decipher whether the wink is directed at him, or only for show. He won't lie, his mind short circuit only for a second conjuring it was for him. 

Keening roughly, “ _Fuck_ , I'm so desperate for cock right now.” Toes curling in the sheets, spreading those luscious thighs more wider til his thigh muscles flex some more. Cloud is well lubricated but still wants to play with himself, so he sucks on his middle finger coating it in copious amounts of saliva.

Zack never knew he had a fingerkink until now. 

One hand gripping the sheets, a breathy sigh comes out once Cloud inserts his fingers between his entrance. Sephiroth comes leaning in to steal those lips away, blocking out the moans as that middle finger goes faster and faster, grinding in the air starts and the hypnotizing hums of Cloud pleasured sounds vibrate into Sephiroth's mouth. 

Walking beside the bed for a better angle, the captivating outlook of their tongues sloppily entangle with one another sets the bar as utterly filthy. _Very_ filthy. Both of their eyes are half lidded, fogged in lust and Zack bites his lips because this is all very torturing as the third wheel? Recording this sexy act and all you can do is watch without participating is maddening. 

“You want me that badly?” The silver haired man finally spoke again, separating only for a fraction, like a secret whispered to Cloud, who desperately deepens their shameless makeout session to answer his question. The smacking of their lips are so loud, no doubt after all this is all done the video definitely will handle the excellent volume. 

Fingerfucking himself in aggression this time now with two fingers, Cloud's face is flushed pink resembling the colour of his lingerie, while his lover's ear burns brightly like fire, only a faint dust of flush across his cheeks. The two of them are beautiful lost in the throes of their sensuous bubble, not shy or bothered this is all recorded. 

Later, Zack mutters a low fuck at the dominant sight which unfolded next. Cloud must've wanted to touch himself too for extra pleasure, and just as his fingers were crepting near the band of his panties towards his cock. “No.” A startled yelp enters his lover's mouth when Sephiroth slaps it away. Not to the point of painful, well Zack can't actually tell, but it's a light smack, so he shouldn't be deemed as hurtful. 

Still hot though. 

Lips wobbling, Zack sanity thins when a string of saliva binds the lovers lips together when Sephiroth parts away first. Not without lightly nipping Cloud's bottom lip showing peeks of his fangs from the corners. Zack swore it won't ever leave his thoughts for awhile. Aiming the camera below, a jab to the prostate sends the blond spiraling into a hot, blubbering mess of cries, pants bordering towards catching his breath continuously abusing that special spot. 

“ _Haa_ , fuck―Seph, you bas― _ahh_.”

Tossing his head backwards on the pillow stressful to touch his stiff cock. Zack notes Cloud looks so pitiful, his pretty facial expression on the brink of tears if his needs aren't met soon. He pleads more, tugging some silver strands between his trembling fingers. 

“ _Please_ Seph, let me?” Zack had to admit, Cloud would rather fuck his archnemesis than plead to anyone. Just how the guy is. 

Except in bed, that's a whole other story of course. 

Sephiroth smirks to himself, calmly ignores the whining Cloud underneath him. Absent-minded, the dark haired male probably thinks Sephiroth gets off to Cloud's imploring. A sadist. Sephiroth grounds out his upcoming words while yanking the fingers away buried deep inside Cloud's ass. “Get on your hands and knees for me.” Cloud purposely stalls from obeying the deep rumble looking away, then cries out like an unprepared slut at the collision of a harsh slap connecting to his ass. 

Zack breath hitches following the jiggle of the intense impact to the now blooming asscheek. So far into this, there's definitely some dom/sub going on here in their relationship and it's not difficult to figure it out. Zack cursed to himself for not being subtle how affected he is, when Cloud snaps his head his way slyly grinning. Freezing up, those sultry eyes seem awfully satisfied. Cobalt traces down lower and lower from his face, until they curiously paused to the place Zack knows where they are. 

Fuck. 

Cloud coos, pursing his lips into a roguish smile. “ _Mmm_ , you're already hard. How cute.” Zack huffs embarrassed, because Cloud really needs a reward for acting like a little shit right now. He truly has no clue the pain he's undoubtedly―on second thought―he really does have a clue the pain he's facing. Sephiroth who was occupied lifting the lacy panties then snapping them back into place, nonchalantly turns his head narrowing emeralds below his waistline, following Cloud's line of sight. The silverette wordlessly continues to stare awhile longer, gotten maybe bored, he gave his attention back to Cloud. 

Lifting the tablet to block Cloud from reading his expression, or more like, witnessing his flushed face in humiliation. Zack counts in his head from coming in his pants. Sephiroth makes space for Cloud to get prettily on all fours as if he was made to do so. He stretches his body like a cat, muscles in his stunning limbs, mushed sunflower hair gives away Cloud's marvelous beauty to the camera. 

Damn it, Cloud confidently knows he looks good in that position so he sways his nice ass a little, brushing the longer sides of his bangs behind his ear, then gives the camera a gawking combo of innocent and sultry. Zack continues to count even higher, preventing himself from embarrassing moment.

“Zack, hop on the bed for a better close up.” Cloud words sound pure. Unintentional. The grin aimed his way like a cheshire cat, lazy, certainly is up to a grand scheme and says otherwise. Of course, Zack can't deny it since he made the decision to film the two lovers going at it in the privacy of theirs. The air-con hums in the background cooling the air, through the smothering heat circling in the air, he's sweating bullets. 

Kicking off his shoes, planting his knees on the bed, it's remarkably cushiony and his knees practically sink in them. Cloud assured him Sephiroth is a nice guy, but still gave the man a careful look waiting if he approves of the close proximity. Sephiroth blinks at him, slow and steady, a beat later he asks Zack a question he wasn't expecting to come out of his mouth which is usually pinned shut. 

Running his hands over Cloud's asscheeks in all it's plush glory he spreads them. “Cloud's beautiful like this, isn't he?” Zack swallows harshly, chest rising and falling much faster almost like he's on the verge of a heart attack. Swiping an unsure tongue across his lips, he takes one good look down at Cloud. He flutters lashes upwards his way gripping a pillow, the angle gives Zack the shocking impression like his dick is about to be sucked. 

What the hell does he mean? Isn't he Cloud's boyfriend? Screeching incoherently in his mind, Zack wants to answer a bold yes, yet fear strangles him from wording it out. Sephiroth and Cloud don't move or say a word, scarily, they're waiting for his honest opinion. Cloud's…okay with this? Reading the atmosphere, it seems so. Truthfully, he'd be a fool to disagree not when Cloud looks so fuckable and good on his hands and knees, a blond beauty adoring sky blue eyes that'll suck you into an endless void of blue. 

Fuck it. 

You only live once. 

“He does. He really...does.” Sephiroth's eyes burn through his skull, unblinking unnervingly for sometime. Zack holds his breath, confused and turned on. Mostly, turned on. A pleasing sound hum rumbles in Sephiroth's throat, setting Zack stiff shoulders he didn't know were like that into one of ease. 

“That's good. Cloud beauty is like no other.” 

“O..kay.” Not understanding what he meant blinking, a press to the lips spirals him out of control. Eyes blown wide speechless, Sephiroth kisses him gently testing the waters. “You okay with this?” Sephiroth reassures gazing deeply into ocean blues. Deep voice pleasing to hear. “Yeah.” Zack still hesitated slightly, then brought himself to initiate it back carefully.

Their lips connect in various turns, nose bumping awkwardly in some places. It's all somewhat vanilla, compared to the dirty actions that occurred earlier. Feeling adventurous, Zack slips his tongue exploring Sephiroth's cavern interlocking tongues together. Cloud's boyfriend is a remarkable kisser and knows how to get you worked up and fucking eager. He can tell Cloud's loving every sight of it, by the hunger visible on his face. 

The two pulled away breathing in the same space. 

“That…was _hot_.” Zack chuckles with in breathy laughter. 

“Agreed.” Sephiroth smirks. 

They resume where they'd left off. Zack was told to get some lube from one of the drawers, with a toss to Sephiroth he caught it in precise precision, uncapping and pouring a generous amount on his cock. Getting back into his previous position, Zack bites down on lips once the first push of Sephiroth cock breaches Cloud's entrance. Turning his head backwards to gauge Sephiroth's reaction doing so, Cloud greedily tries to push his hips back to impale himself on that big cock more. “So big, _ngh_.” Pillow squeezed into a death grip, there's no way Zack can miss the trembling of those spectacular thighs probably on the verge of collapse. 

Zack gasps softly, _like it's happening to him_ , following the line of each push going deeper, deeper and _deeper_ til Sephiroth's hips are flushed to Cloud's. An easy slide. Sephiroth swiftly pulls in and out for his lover to adjust, shallow thrusts picking up strength creating a wet smack of skin against skin. His soft groans are overpowered by Cloud's constant wailing, the strings of repeated _'ah ah ahs'_ are soon cut short. “ _Ah_ -mmm.” Face smashed into the fluffy pillows, whatever sounds are fucked out of him are now muffled. 

Restraint thinning the further they went, there's no way Zack can go on like this. Especially struggling not to jerk off, when your bestfriend is just there getting pounded into the mattress like there's no tomorrow. He runs a hand through his hair, as his way of trying to tame the sexual frustration twisting inside. Angling himself so the tablet is hovering over where Sephiroth and Cloud are connected, the slide is messy and erotic. The flopping of Sephiroth balls hitting soundly sends more blood rushing to his already stiffened cock. For emphasis, Sephiroth throws a quick acknowledgement to Zack, tossing long hair back parting a cheek so he'll get a better view. 

“Damn.” No other words can describe the utter filthiness seeing a massive cock snap back and forth, ripping pretty cries after cries from Cloud. Judging by the precise angles, rough pacing, short grinding and no hold backs, Sephiroth has memorized his lover's likings quite well. Fixing a tight grip on the band of the panties, he draws that fat ass back on his cock roughly, earning a choked out groan from Cloud thrusting deeply. 

Sephiroth warns darkly, grinding in slow strokes so his lover can feel all of him properly. “Don't hold them in.” Cloud hears it right away, before bringing his body upwards, cheeks wet with tears. For a second, Zack wonders if Cloud had forgotten he was filming. A brief moment of shock crossed his face, noticing the device held his way then smoothed out into sensual. 

“Ah, _hah_. Fuck me just like that. _Yeah_ -mm.” Cloud praises falling over face first _again_ into the pillow taking a powerful stab to his prostate, intentionally Sephiroth's doing of course. “On your elbows.” Only for claws to haul him back fast, cock penetrating further through clenching walls that gaped widely for a second. “Be a good boy for me.” Sephiroth practically does it over and over again, recklessly abusing Cloud's insides so much Cloud starts to leak tears, the imagery pornographic at it's finest in Zack mesmerized eyes. There's no way Cloud's weak enough to be pushed and pulled like a fucktoy. Packed in those arms, thighs, his entire body is pure strength. 

Zack watched his bestfriend first-hand demonstrating push ups with one hand. 

Wait. 

Could it be, he's into strength kink? 

This is dangerous. This is more of a turn on than anything Zack has seen and he's desperately wishing this won't be the last time Cloud asks him to be in the privacy of their bedroom to film them. 

He's fucking screwed with a capital S. 

“ _Mmm_ ―Let me suck your cock.” It took some time for Zack to decipher the breathy voice directed towards him and not Sephiroth. Of course, it's not his boyfriend. Sephiroth's mouth is busy leaving hickeys, no words of denial heard, veiny hands caged beside Cloud's head rutting into him hard and animalistic. He does however, angles a calculating look his way. 

For a moment, Zack's heart froze behind his ribcage, sparing Cloud a glance in incredulity. Cloud breathes harshly against the pillows, rocking on the sheets furiously as his ass dangles in the air in presentation, pretty face turned sideways so his moans aren't blocked. His blue gaze isn't unfocused, their dripping in curiosity and lust, zeroed in on his crotch before connecting with his stunned ones. Transferring his answer he's _absolutely serious_ when he said he wants to suck his cock, now, meaning Cloud wants to be taken care of at both ends. 

“Are you sure?” He's proud of himself for not stuttering that out. 

“ _Ahh_ , I am.” 

So here Zack is, pants tossed somewhere and underwear tugged enough to free his cock laid out on the bed. Said cock buried as far as it can go down Cloud's willing throat, who's between his legs getting railed by the biggest dick he's ever laid eyes on. Zack has to say, the turn of events wasn't one he expected, but one he doesn't regret one bit. It's not easy operating a tablet with one hand to capture three of them, especially by this position. 

Thankfully, he does. 

Threading encouraging fingers through feathery blond strands that's a contrast to it's stiff appeal, the blowjob is full of enthusiasm, little gag reflex present and maybe Cloud earned that from Sephiroth's monstrosity of a cock. “ _Uhh_ , Cloud.” Tipping his head sideways, that wet heat contracts around his cock sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. A pocket of warm goodness it is. Not anticipating the jerk his hips did plowing his cock far emitting a startled choke, crystal tears spilled down Cloud's rosy cheeks frying Zack's brain into overdrive. Feeling sorrowful of what he did(or did he?) Cloud made an half attempt shaking his head when he must've seen the apologetic crease of his eyebrows, bobbing his head back and forth in heavy slurps. 

Shit, is he developing a sadistic streak? 

Picking up the pace, Cloud head moves along with Sephiroth thrusts. Choking slightly downing Zack in one go, purposely Sephiroth's doing. The dark haired male curses between his teeth weakly pumping his length through that moist heat to earn more friction., _Shit,_ Cloud is really good at giving heads. He's _so damn_ close. Zack has never gotten this close to coming so quickly, it's usually a while before it happens. Well, suffering from a hard on for a really long time can do that to you. As much as he appreciates the kittenish licks, slutty deepthroating and full lashes fluttering peering beautifully at him with a mouth stuffed full of himself. It easily answers his struggle; the delectable vision is just way too much for him to handle. 

Sephiroth hot groans turned louder at the heavenly heat tightening around his length, hips moving rougher, perspiration beading over silver eyebrows knitted closely together. Zack can tell he's going to come. An intense one too. The skin against skin becomes even more deafening in their ears. “ _Fuck_.” Sephiroth tone of voice behind Cloud is incredibly _wrecked_ , some strands of hair clinging to his forehead giving him appearance of a sex god. He isn't much of a dirty talker in bed, Zack notes, and _fuck_ that one simple curse word sounds so sensual it can almost be classified as illegal. 

“ _Cloud_ , fuck. So close. I'm so _fucking_ close―” He almost dropped the tablet at the marvelous sight of Cloud pulling away in time to get a facial. Obediently accepting thick strips of creamy substance coming all over his face. Sighing loudly through his nose in contempt, Zack has to say, never have he experienced an orgasm so satisfying that it'll make his ears ring. He swore he could hear his heartbeat. “So thick.” Cloud scoops up the majority of come, smearing it on his tongue, sucking on his fingers, the spaces between where come slipped through like it's the most delicious thing he's ever eaten. Leaning back down, Cloud cleans the residue of come what's left with his tongue. 

Well, at least he didn't warn him before unlocking new knowledge one of Cloud's kinks are facials. 

Crawling upwards after telling Sephiroth to pull out for him to move. Cloud attack Zack lips in hunger, caught off guard dropping the tablet he replicates the vicious need to claim and dominate. Cradling his palms around Cloud's rosy cheeks after sucking his dick, his tongue danced with the blond's tasting a hint of salt from his orgasm. Oh, how fucking long he imagined this. Another wet dream along with picturing those luscious lips looped around his cock. A dream come true. A cocky grin between the set of kisses tell's Zack Cloud isn't dense to figure out how bad he wants this. 

How bad Zack _wants_ him. 

How bad Cloud _wants_ him. 

“Zacky, I want you to get a good shot of Seph come dripping out of me.” Zack almost melted on the spot feeling the hot breath fan across his face by the breathy words. Fuck. Maneuvering on the bed in limbs with Zack almost forgetting the device, Cloud positions himself over Sephiroth lining his wet cock over his gaping hole. Zack now stands at the foot of the bed, his previous position from the start. He makes sure to be close enough to get everything. 

Cloud balances a hand on Sephiroth's lower abdomen and with one eager hand, he aligns the throbbing dick against his entrance. Cloud doesn't hesitate to take his sweet time, but hurriedly sinks himself down quickly to get this over with. Hissing out a overwhelmed curse, Cloud knits his eyes closed, thighs trembling as if he's holding back from coming then and there from the deep penetration. 

It took some time for the blond to collect himself back together opening his eyes. “ _Shit_ , I almost came.” Astonished, he grinds into circular motions starting off fast and hard building up a rapid pace. Sephiroth practically wants the same, for he bounces Cloud up and down planting his feet flat on the bed fucking upwards wildly searching for his release. They went like that, vocals getting louder and louder, closer and closer to find their end together. Sephiroth shows Cloud no mercy, hitting his prostate wrecking his lover thoroughly. Cloud staggers forward becoming a crying mess of incoherent rambles, giving Sephiroth the reins to handle everything as he just sits on that cock like the pretty boy he is, receiving it because he was _made_ to take one. 

Groaning harshly, Cloud lowers his sweaty body more to hold onto strong shoulders for proper leverage. From Zack's perspective, it provides little. 

Sephiroth smirks in pride, taking advantage of unclaimed territory to leave bruising marks on the swell of Cloud's neck. Humming satisfyingly when the body in his arms jolts like electricity surged through him, after embedding his teeth into flesh once again. “ _Ahh_ , I can't take it―” Cloud's strained whine for clemency draws the dark haired male attention back to him. Zack drinks in the wondrous red hue of his asscheeks from Sephiroth's harsh grip, heavy perspiration entwined in blond spikes causing them to stick onto his forehead and the trail of saliva lingering near the corner of his cupid lips.

 _Fuck_ , Cloud really does look like he's going to break. 

But―

“Yes Cloud, we know you can _take it._ ” Zack encourages roughly, coming closer to the rough rutting on the sheets smacking a palm against parted globes. Cloud yelps. Sephiroth gives him a grin. A few violent thrusts later, Sephiroth hips stilled sighing out Cloud's name in completion shooting his load into his lover's welcoming warmth. Toppling over worn out, Cloud comes in his panties staining them in white, tirelessly sagging like the life was just sucked out of him. He uses the last of his energy to give the camera what he wants most. Slipping the wet organ out of him, creamy substance pours itself out of his pink, gaping entrance trickling down muscular thighs clad in lace. 

Zack films everything closely until Cloud's ass and the tablet lens are eye to eye.

Such a _creampie_. 

  
  
  
  


“You're asking me, _what now?_ ” It's been three weeks after that faithful day filming Cloud and his boyfriend fucking. Cloud phoned Zack earlier to meet him the same time, at the same place where it all started. 

“Are you interested in having two lovers?” Cloud firmly asks again, lifting up his Louis Vuitton shades to look Zack directly in the eyes. There's no grin on his face. Nothing. He's serious one hundred percent. 

It was awkward at first―well, on his part―but there was _something_ there. A spark, chemistry. 

Does he want to be the lover of Cloud and Sephiroth? 

Fuck yes. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading!! 💕💕Hopefully it wasn't too dragged on and it's really hard writing from multiple povs at once so I hope nothing wasn't too confusing. 
> 
> My Twitter if you're interested in me shitposting with sefikura,zakkura and ff7r:My twitter:[@tartagliaexe](https://mobile.twitter.com/tartagliaexe)


End file.
